


New adition to the bushiness

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: Fantastic beasts and other creatures... [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Newton's case is stolen. Will jumping of the ship be enough to get it back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the new movie!! i feel very identificated with the character of Newt, so i had to write something like this...

As usual, Newt only traveled with his trusty case. He didn’t separate of it, and if he needed anything from it, he would just find a quiet corner to go inside.  
He hadn’t thoug of it, but, as he had tide a rope around it, to prevent more creatures from going loose, he found it a bit harder to go inside five minutes to just lay down and have a tea.

No biggie! He shrugged it of thinking it wouldn’t be so hard to just stay at his cabin passing the time…doing nothing, while they sailed back home.

…of course this is not as easy as it seems.

The journey was long, and the ship stopped a couple of times before reaching his destiny. He was sharing a the cabin with other three people, one of them a nervious guy with black undereyes who liked to speak a lot and ask many questions.  
Newt kept trying to be polite, althoug this man made him thorrougly nervious.

-why you go everywhere with your case?- asked the man once- you could just leave it here. 

Newt found himself fighting to find a proper answer, but he didn’t manage.

-I don’t blame you, fella- said the lady with thik Spanish accent, who was reading on the top bed.- one can not be carefull enough.  
-and you what are you reading?- asked the man. Newt would say he used a tone, but he could not be sure. The girl was not threaten and she just answered in a firm, calm, casual tone- a book about bunnies.

This distracted the attention from Newt and his case, wich he thanked. He took the chance to scape with the excuse that he wanted a drink.

He sat at the bar, ordered a glass of water pretending thirst and when he was drinking it, he spit it out right back onto the glass in an akward way.

He had just seen a mole-like fantastic creature consuming the cash box.

But the bartender had not, and was looking at him reprovingly.

-i…uh… have an odd taste in my mouth, I thoug this would help.

The man shook his head and went to clean something. Newt used accio to get back the niffler.

-I should have guessed it!- he reprimanded it in wishpers while searching for a bathroom- you are too sneaky to be restrained with a rope…

He got the thing back into the case reminding himself for the hundred time he had to fix the lock or get a new one. (and it would take a while to fix everything he had on his case into the new one so the latest was not the preferred option) Newt considered the possibility of using some kind of spell on it or the niffler, or even both… but in the last minute the creature made a cute face with sad eyes and he had to let it go with a warning.

As a result, he had to chase it around again a couple of times before the nightfall.  
By then he was so tired he just hit the pillow and didn’t wake up until morning, at the sound of the horn, when the ship was leaving the port it had reached during the night.

He took a few minutes to stretch and swap a hand thru his face and hair, and got up and looked around… and noticed something was off, but it took a few minutes to sink.

Hi case. Was nowhere to be seen.

He looked all around the room and under and behind the bed, in every locker and the other’s belongings but he didn’t find it. Could he have forgot it somewere? Like…going to the bathroom half asleep and leaving it there? No. he was very carefull with his case, he didn’t think that was the case…

He was panicking when the third habitant of the room came throu the door.

-lost something buddy?  
-where is my case!?  
-your…oh. Can’t find it?  
-I had it next to my bed! Where is it?  
-hey, I don’t know, ok? …maybe oh.  
-what?  
-both out roommates left the ship this morning. The girl was in a hurry. We will have new roomates now…

Oh no. oh no oh no oh no!

It had been stolen! with all those innocent creatures inside, some of them the last of their kind, by a muggle!! A hundred worst possible scenarios passed thru his mind: what would be worst? That the muggle sold his beasts to the best postor, who wouldn’t know how to treat them? Or that they where never discovered and slowly faded by lack of care? Or what if something happened to the case…?

He stoped thinking and just run. Run throu the boat and outside and grasped the rail. In front of him, Mayo, Ireland slowly drifted away…

He didn’t have to think twice, there were two options: jump, or take an emergency boat. And the latter would take longer…

So he just jump of the boat, in pijamas, and swam as fast as he could, cold water and exhaustion washing away the sleepiness from minutes before. The shouts of people behind him alerted the people of the port. Or someone called them. The case is a boat came to his encounter and picked him up from the water. There where two men in the boat: an old angry man, who reprimanded him for such nonsense, and a joung boy who barely managed to hide his laughter.

Newt insisted and insisted that the reason he had jumped was something very precious had been stolen from him, and he needed it back desperatedly. He descrived the case again and again and the suspects of taking it away and insisted whenever he was handed onto someone else and hurried them again and again to try and find his case. But as minutes, and then hours passed by, they all seemed to treat him like the poor crazy idiot who jumped off a boat and was now where he was not supposed to be.

At the third hour, he was waiting in a chair with a cover over his shoulders when he was put in a room with borrowed clothes to dress himself. First thing he did when he found himself alone was rise his wand (he had been holding it all along, discretdly) and invoque his case. Again and again. Nothing. He used a spell for lost objects. Nada. He tried to be guided in the direction it had been taken… he used a lot of magic power with little results and got himself even more exausted.

He found a chair and sat down. Thinking.

What could he do to get it back? Could he find help? Would it be fast enough? How many people get cases stolen and manage to get them back? (counting among wizards, who have means of magic) …what when the minestry finds it (if they do) will the decide to confiscate it? How many of his creatures would get hurt or worse in the process? …

He crouched forward and rested his head on his hands, face down. He had lost it. Most precious thing on his life, and a good part of the planet. He was responsible and he had lost it. No, not lost. He had been careless enough for it to fall in the hands of…someone.

He should have been more caring. Never let the lock without fixing, never take them out on his pocket, should have put a protecting spell on it or a thousand, not a goddaming rope!

And there he stood. In pijamas, soaked, a dirty cover over his shoulders, alone in an extrange place, silently crying.

He managed to leave and kept searching. Sent a letter. Got a response, reprimanding him and suggesting he got back home inmediatly and let the case for profesinals. He got back home as fast as he could, and directly to the minestry, to ask please to be allowed into the case, as he knew what was in the case and…

They made him fill a paper and take a date for exposing his case other day. He reached home feeling like a failure. His flat in London was small and lonely. He missed the space filled with nature and friends from inside his case. (That was an additional misery: not only he had failed protecting them, causing a great loss to the world; he also missed them)

He had a lot of mail, but ignored it on purpose, knowing it would be some kind of reprimend or bad news.

After the worst sleep in his life, and a tea, he gathered the courage to look throu his mail. Just to see if there was anything to cheer him up.  
…and there was one and only one letter, wich seemed to be a personal message.  
…with a drawing of the Niffler on it.

Newt opened it with despair, and got out a blue paper with little, awful handwriting-written, text.

“Dear Mr. Scamander.  
I got your case. I know it is important, so please come meet me as soon as you can.  
Got a lot to discuss.  
Kind regards, Ms. Blanco.”

Newt could have fainted of relief, but he didn’t. He just run out the door as fast as he could, and this time he flew to France, and then he took a train, and another train, until he reached Madrid, Spain. There, he found a girl waiting for him: she was holding a drawing of the Niffler, like the one in the letter. As he came closer he recogniced her: she was the lady from his room at the ship, who was always reading.

Ms. Blanco was a bit younger than him, and welcomed him with a wide smile. She extended a hand.

-It is a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scamander.

He had to reply.

-Call me Newt.  
-Great! Then, I’m Nieves.  
-M-my pleasure, Miss Nieves, but, I need to know where is my case.  
-Oh do not worry for that- She said- It is safe. I couldn’t bring it here because there is too much people! just come with me- she then whispered near his ear –I’ll take you to them.

Newt and her took the train, and then a car she assured was borrowed from her brother. It was already afternoon when they arrived to a small house not far from a small village.

-would you like a tea?  
-I’m afraid im just willing to get my case back.  
-oh, I understand. I have it right here, but I am afraid I have to show you something first.

Newt was complaining while following her to the backyard when he saw it. And he was amazed.

The backyard was not very large, but more than enough to breed rabbits. On one corner there was a big wooden house to be used as shelter whenever they needed. There was also water, and plenty food. Still, many of them came closer at the sight of the girl, who was alredy offering them slices of carrot. There were many, some bigger, others with longer hair… and they were antlered.

Nearly half the bunnies had antlers, like those of a deer, but smaller. They were not rabbits but jackelopes. And this girl was… breeding them on her backyard.

Too shocked to think of all the laws she was violating, Newt just kneeled and contemplated them.

-only males have antlers. The hare-like variety has deer-like pointy, slim ones, and the bunnies seem to have furry, thinker ones. Like those of a reindeer. I think it is because of the clima: hares are more common on dry planices, while this type of rabbits live happily in the snow…

Newt just listened embelesed while watching this normaly shy creatures eating from her hand. They had been hunted nearly to extinction, and here there was easily a dozen or more.

-that one- she pointed to a black and brown one, wich looked slim but big, with very pointy and impressive horns- is mean, but I can not be angry with him. Just don’t go near him. And this one…- she held in her hands a small bunny, soft grey, with tiny reindeer antlers. And it seemed calm and content on her hands.

-I call this one “Hlaoroo” because of a story I was told. He is so nice and calm… his antlers took so long to grow I thoug he wouldn’t produce them.  
-…since when do you have them?  
-I always believed in… fantastic things. My mother used to tell me they where real but secret. I had seen a couple of things, but then I found a jackrabbit! And I was so happy! But I thoug “wait, there are many hunters around… if this creatures are in danger, its better to take care of them, and if they are not…then there is no harm in taking one…”  
So I captured a male, and breeded him with normal rabbit females, and wrote whatever I learned from them, and kept searching for more… I was in America doing that: they say there are jackrabbits in America… but I couldn’t find one.

Newt took a moment to take this all in: This girl was doing the same thing as him, but only with jackrabbits… and with no magic! As she was a muggle.  
-well, your method and your reasons may be a bit… unprofessional, but you are doing quite great… no wonder you couldn’t find them in America: they are nearly extinct now… 

She listened to him carefully, taking in every detail, with obvious curiosity. 

-I saw you chasing little mole critter in the ship.  
-The niffler!  
-Yes. I thoug it was cute and funny and I knew you wouldn’t trust me with it, so i was just keeping an eye on you…and then that guy left the ship with your case and I went after him. You must not worry: I got it back and I took good care of it.  
-…you know what’s inside?

She smiled slyly- I have read your book. I am sorry! Hope you don’t mind… I needed the information in order to take care of the creatures in there…

-you did!?  
-I did the best I can. They don’t trust me, but I kept them fed and their space clean, while waiting for you. It was an authentic pleasure: I will treasure the memory to the day I die.

This last line rung a bell on Newt’s brain: according to law, a muggle should not know all of this, they should be obliviated.

-actually, It is going to be hard to let them go, but I was expecting you could add this guys to your collection.  
-…your jackrabbits?  
-yeah. I did the best I can, but im sure you will know better what to do.

She handed Hlaoroo to him. The little guy seemed to prefer to be with her, who held him so gently. Newt had a dejabu, and he had a slight sensation like wanting to cry. He took Hlaoroo and carassed it. The poor thing’s heart beated fast, but it didn’t move. Nieves had a very sad smile and brilliant eyes.

-…I agree with you… I could take very good care of them. …but even better with a bit of help.

She looked up in surprise. Newt knew some muggles were employed by withards. Bedside, the obliviating laws where lighter in great Britain than they where in America. 

Newt sent a new note to the minister, informing them than he was so sorry for the misunderstanding, as his case had not been truly lost: It had been all this time in the carefull hands of his assistant, and now he was making sure to hire a new one, who was more than culiafied for the job.

…he didn’t specified it was the same person.


End file.
